gigaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Alurra
Alurra is considered the most advanced continent in the world and consists of seven countries. It consists almost entirely of Angels, with a small population of High Elves, though the percentage of one hundred percent pure angels is often a topic of debate considering the Angel Council's attitude towards mixed breeds. It is the continent in which the all of the Angel Council's goverment buildings reside. It consists almost entirely of large, advanced cities, with very few "rural" areas to speak of, leading many angels who prefer a simpler life to migrate to the Kesian country of Ansari. Most advanced technology originates in Alurra, though their factories are often sent to the island country of Micah to avoid the polution of the otherwise very clean continent. Countries Abaddon Abaddon is the largest country in Alurra, notable for its very cold climate. It is primarily composed of High Elves, and features the least architectural advancements in the continent. There are also reported numbers of Fae hiding amongst the forests and hills. There is only one council building placed in Abaddon, despite its size. Adellum Adellum is a western country, home of the main kingdom of the Angel Council, as well as the country of residence for each of the twelve members of the council. It is also notable for its Angelic purity. There are three council buildings total here, including the Kingdom. Azrael Azrael is a large northern country, often criticized for its notable Coastal Elf population. Although Coastal Elves are banned from Alurra, the country's authorities have done little to remove the Coastal Elf tribes from their coasts, considering their tribes are often far from any actual Angelic civilization. There is one small council building in Azrael. Cadriel Cadriel is a southern country, often called the most "pure" country in Alurra in terms of its Angel population. The country does not even allow servants to be any species but High Elves or handicapped Angels, minimizing any chance of secret or accidental cross-breeding between servants of other species. Its laws are the most strict in terms of the removal of contraband species, allowing all Angel citizens to kill on sight. There are two Angel Council buildings located here. Irin Irin is the smallest country in Alurra, notable for its impressive architectural advancements, with many cities built entirely on floating platforms. Both council buildings in Irin are in floating cities. Despite having the smallest overall land mass in the continent, Irin has one of the highest populations due to the many cities floating above the land. Micah Micah is the only island country in Alurra, home to a decent amount of Coastal Elf tribes to the east coast. There is heavy debate about the purity of Angels living on the island, as there have been countless rumors of Coastal Elf crossbreeding and cohabitation. There are no council buildings on the island, which some speculate to be the reason behind the alleged crossbreeding. Tartys Tartys is a southern country, often criticized for its racial impurity. There are large colonies of segregated High Elves to the south, as well as notable populations of Fae that the council has either been unconcerned or unsuccessful with. There is one small council building here. Climate Alurra's climate, as a whole, is very moderate, with high precipitation and lower temperatures than other continents. Its yearly temperature average is 59°F. Its highest recorded temperature is 103°F, with its lowest recorded temperature being -20°F. Alurra experiences its heaviest rainfall January through April, with similar rainfall August through October. The majority of the continent experiences several inches of snowfall during the winter months, with an average temperature of 15°F November through February. Economy As a continent, the economy of Alurra is currently the largest on the planet and it is the richest region as measured by assets. Its $113 quadrillion in assets under management represented one-third of the world's wealth. Unlike other continents, Alurra's wealth is evenly spread throughout the country, with only slightly more wealth towards the west, due to both the higher Angel population and the population of almost all six of the world's Nephilims. Tourism Alurra experiences little to no tourism, due to its strict laws on which races are permitted to enter the continent. While only Angels, Nephilims, and High Elves are permitted to live in the continent, a select few races are permitted to enter for business, marriage, or tourism reasons. The only races permitted to enter for these reasons are Forest Elves, Desert Elves, and Vampires of certain origins. Salamanders, Coastal Elves, and Fae are handled on a case-by-case basis. Culture Religion Historically, religion in Alurra has been a major influence on Alurran art, culture, philosophy and law. The largest religion in Alurra is Biblianity, with 89.2% of Alurrans considering themselves followers of Biblios. While other religions in Alurra are not outrightly banned, they are generally frowned upon, making this statistic somewhat unreliable and skewed by those who secretly follow other deities. Other religions in Alurra include, but are not limited to, followers of Oena and Tymis.Category:Places